


Can Hell be Heaven?

by MaryTagus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: Against Oliver’s express request Felicity uses her hacker skills to help him and gets caught. As Prometheus plan for Felicity and Oliver unfolds it becomes clear how twisted and evil they really are.





	1. Chapter 1

The cling echoed inside her head, a spark that spikes the wave of panic to surmount her self-control. Standing with the sheets, a pillow and an ragged blanked she took a deep breath before facing her roommate. The dark haired woman sent her a single glance and kept on ignoring her, laying still on the top bunk.

“Hi.”

An answering cold look, a mocking glance, no other acknowledgement.  Felicity knew this was going to be hard, still nothing had prepared her for this. The undressing, the washing, being nothing more than a number; being stripped from anything that made her a person.

Laying on her bed Felicity reminisces on how she got here. Could she had avoid it?

She knew the answer was yes, but then Oliver would be the one in an orange jumpsuit; Oliver would be the one with his life wrecked. He had worked hard to get a life for himself, she would never allow it to be destroyed, not when it was in her power to prevent it.  

Oliver’s demand for her not to ruin her life sounded has hollow now as it did when she heard it the first time. To have a life being ruined she had to have a life and she didn’t, not anymore. Still it was painful to recall Oliver’s harsh words, he didn’t want her to do it, he didn’t want her taking the risk, she could be caught; he was right, still their last talk was a fight and she wished it wasn’t. She wished she would recall Oliver, if not smiling, at least, not antagonizing her.

“Prisoner 3851”

It takes a moment to register that it’s her new “name”. She stands while the door lock chimes every twist and turn of the key ominously.

Felicity takes a step out the door and waits still for the guard to close the door again. The sight isn’t much better out here, in front of her a row of gray metal doors that she knows mirror the ones behind her.

“Let’s go. You have a visitor.”

She both wishes and dreads it’s Oliver. Felicity can’t handle another fight, not now.  

But it’s not Oliver and her heart tightens; she was wrong, she wanted it to be Oliver, still a sad smile forms at the sight of Diggle.

Diggle strong stance doesn’t quite fit the sadness in his eyes.

“Digg.”

“How are you, Felicity?”

“As well as could be expect.”

She can tell he’s fighting the tears.

“We’ll get you out.”

Felicity feels the smile coming back to her slowly.

“No, Digg. I’ll face my charges.”

“You will be convicted, Felicity.”

She nods as the word fails her.

“We won’t have it, Felicity. You can’t stay here.”

Diggle knew how it was inside, and he was a man not many convicts dare messed with, but Felicity, his Felicity, was far from being that powerful.

“I have to, Digg.”

“Why, Felicity? Why did you do it? Oliver would have made it.”

“Oliver would be killed the moment Prometheus goons had him. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“You think he’s better off now? Knowing you are in here. Because of him?”

Panic drained her face.

“Digg, please, don’t let him do anything foolish.”

“Like breaking you out? I won’t just let him I will help him.”

Tears she was holding since she walked into her cell threaten to flow.

“Please, Digg. I’m in here to keep him safe. You need…”

“I don’t need to do anything, Felicity.“

But he sees it, he see the watery eyes, the struggle to keep the tears from running free on Felicity’s face, pain over pain, pain Diggle can’t take.

"But I will. For you I will.”

“Thank you.”

The guard opens the door, Felicity stands, taking a deep breath before turning to the door.  The door closes on the only friendly face she’s going to see for a long time.

She walks almost side by side to the guard. A portentous woman with a bossiness about her that Felicity is beginning to think every guard has. Like the one now facing her, nodding in silence to her colleague. Felicity senses the first guard leaving.  

_Must be the change of shift._

This woman is tall and stiff, her blond hair tangled in a tight bun. Felicity follows her steps, all corridors look alike to her, gray metal door, after gray metal door. The guard opens a door at the end of the corridor.

Something is off, her cell isn’t at the end of a corridor. Felicity stands still as the sunlight spreads on the floor.

"Walk.”

The voice is cold, unattached. But something is wrong and Felicity freezes in confusion. The sight of the gun barrel point at her head, snaps Felicity awake.

“Walk”

It’s not the first time Felicity has a gun pointed at her but it’s the first time she feels powerless to do anything about it. Holding her hands in the air Felicity steps outside, the sunlight is blinding for a second. A white van waits there. The guard opens the back door and forces her in.

“Where…?”

It’s too late, the door is already close and the sunlight turns to darkness. Slowly Felicity’s eyes adjust and she distinguishes bags of clothes. The van speeds off and she grapples the first two bags begging for her life, only to stop abruptly a few meters ahead.

Felicity takes the opportunity to tuck herself in the best way she can before the van speeds off again. Just in time.

The drive takes hours, at least that’s what it feels. As the van stops the door opens; there’s too much light, Felicity never sees it coming, the slight pinch and she falls into oblivion.

It’s dark when she wakes, the ground is solid but not the texture she would expect. Pulling her hands to her face there’s a barrier, the softness of fabric on her fingertips, a blindfold she hastily takes off to watch her surroundings.

The shock is not wavy as she always thought it’s a brick hall. Felicity finds despair is not only for the weak as the useless need to scream overcomes her.

* * *

“How is she?”

Oliver asks as soon as Diggle walks into the bunker.

“As well as we would expect.”

“We need to get her out, John.”

“She doesn’t want us to.”

That’s what made it worse.

“Felicity can’t expect we will stay here quietly watching has she’s condemn to a life in prison.”

“That’s exactly what she asked.”

It was insane, how could Felicity ever thought he would allow her to stay in jail.

“I promissed her, Oliver.”

“Maybe you did but I didn’t…”

Oliver falls into Felicity’s chair when he registers Diggle’s torned face.

“What exactly did you promise her, John?”

“I promised I wouldn’t let you do anything to break her out.”

Oliver just gasps, words fail him. How could Digg promise her that.

“That’s not exactly accurate, I promised I wouldn’t let you do anything foolish.”

If Felicity situation wasn’t this serious Oliver would have laugh. As it was he knew Diggle wouldn’t help him. He sighs.

“I knew I should have been the one going.”

“You know that wasn’t a good idea. She’s in there to protect you but no one can prove that, that’s what she’s counting on to leave you out of it.”

“I can’t, John. I can’t stay out of it. It’s Felicity.”

His Felicity. Against his request to stay low, she had taken the risk going deeper into her criminal connections and activities, ones he didn’t even understand the extend of, to help him, to protect him. Now Felicity was in jail for a crime she had committed, for him.

“I know, Oliver, I know.”

Dinah runs in alarming them both.

“We have a problem. Digg after you left the County Jail where did you go?”

“I stopped by my house and then came here.”

“Oliver, 5 pm where were you?”

“A meeting at City Hall.”

One he had to run by Thea for he couldn’t remember a word of what was said.

“What happen?”

“We have a manhunt going, or better a woman hunt.”

Oliver jumps off the chair stopping short of Dinah.

“Felicity?”

“Yes. No one knows how she got out. She was there but a few hours. SCPD is working under the assumption she had external and internal help.”

“Digg?”

His brain was in turmoil, he couldn’t think straight, nothing fitted with anything Diggle told him.

“She didn’t want to get out. She was very clear on that. She was planning on staying put and facing the charges.”

Then she had to have been forced. There was no other explanation.  

“Prometheus.”

“Oliver, there’s no way to be sure. It could have been Helix.” Diggle voice the thought unconvincingly “Dinah, you said internal help. Any idea who?”

“We are working that angle but so far nothing.”

“Go back to SCPD. Try to find out what you can.”

“SCPD is going to want to talk to you both. They are on their way to City Hall, and your home Digg, as we speak.”

“Oliver our best chance lays with SCPD at the moment, we can’t go inside County while they are there questioning everybody. We better talk to them.”

* * *

Days went by and the sketch of what had happen was complete but it gave little to no clues. The plan was cleverly outline by someone that the SCPD was certain wasn’t Felicity.

The image for Felicity going into the van at gun point made it clear to everyone and gave Oliver nightmares.

The woman that forced Felicity into the van had been identify but it was only and alias. Posing as a transferred supervisor, Ms Gant, and been working on County Jail for a week. Her file turned out to be bogus but weaved so perfectly it was hard for anyone to spot.

“Ollie, you have to sleep. You can’t go on like this.”

“I can’t, Thea. Every time I close my eyes I see…”

“You can’t do anything to help her if you’re beat.”

Thea hold off the fact City Hall, the all Star City, was starting to wonder where was their Mayor.

“It seems I can’t do anything to help her period, Thea. And it’s driving me insane.”

The alarm chimes calling all attention to the computer system. Oliver jumps straight to Green Arrow suit

“What? What happen?”

“Prometheus.”

Thea runs close and grabs her brother’s arm.

“Where are you going?”

“Get him.”

“You can’t go alone, Ollie. You know that.”

“Call Diggle. He can meet me there.”

“No… Ollie.”

It’s too late Oliver’s already out the door. He knows Prometheus had Felicity taken. He can feel it. He knows he’s being lured into a trap but he can’t stop himself he needs to know.

“I was expecting you.”

“Where is she?”

“Your friend? I would guess she’s safe, safe from you.”

He would have lunge but that wasn’t enough information, he needed more.

“Where? Where did you take her?”

“You wouldn’t believe it if I told you. I expect she didn’t believe it neither.”

It was useless, pointless, Prometheus wasn’t going to tell him.

“And you brought me here for what? Kill me?”

“Death is too good for you.”

“Then what?”

“You know what.”

Without another word he jumps into the night. Diggles voice echoes Oliver’s head.

“I’m on my way.”

“He’s gone. Meet you back at the bunker.”

* * *

“Well? What happen?”

Thea is eager to get news on Felicity, it breaks Oliver’s heart that he has none.

“He took her.”

“Where?”

“He didn’t say.”

Diggle walks in silently attentive on their conversation.

“Then how do you know?”

“Trust me I now.”

“Oliver, what did he say? Exactly.”

Diggle needs the detail run down, the details often have clues.

“He said he guessed Felicity was safe from me. And that I wouldn’t believe it if he told me where she was. He added he expect Felicity didn’t believe it neither.”

“So somewhere far away, where you can’t get to her easily, or locate her easily. Somewhere Felicity will be surprise to be, so she knows where she is.”

“If she knows where she is she will be able to contact us.” Thea adds hopefully.

“If that was possible Felicity would have done it already, Speedy. She can contact anyone from anywhere.”

“So somewhere isolated, without communications, far away, where you can’t get to or locate her easily. But somewhere Felicity knows.”

“I have no idea.” Thea ventures with a tinge of dismay.

“You better make a list of all the places you have taken Felicity the other Summer. I’ll ask Lyla to help with the search”  

Oliver nodded, oblivious to Diggle leaving with Thea. From all the places he had been happy with Felicity there wasn’t one that she was cut off. The only one he thought he managed that he was later proved wrong. From all the places he knew Felicity had been there was only one he knew she would be unable to make contact. And he couldn’t believe Prometheus would have done that. But the more he considered it the more it rang true.

* * *

This place is so familiar and so strange at the same time. She heard about it time and time again, it’s horrors, yet, after the first wave of despair she finds some solace in the fact this place brings her closer to Oliver.

Still she knows it’s going to be hard. She’s a survivor, yes, but not in this environment. Looking around, trying to find some recognizable markings from the last time she was here, but whoever brought her, left her on a different area. The tree line is a few meters ahead. She needs water, something to eat, some shelter. It’s time to find out for herself what mysteries Lian Yu hold for her.

The trails inside exist but Felicity is careful to avoid them. Oliver isn’t here to save her from land mines.

Some of the plants have what looks like fruit but Felicity recalls the danger it is eating anything she doesn’t recognize. Problem is she doesn’t recognize anything, and not even coconuts exist, no wonder Oliver didn’t offer them the other time.

Felicity looks for familiar ground, some reference she recalls from before. She has no idea what Oliver left behind but she was pretty sure that, to have some chance of survival, she has to reach the plane wreck. But the Island is big, she knows it is, much bigger than she had imagine it when Oliver first told her about it almost 5 years ago. She recalled her shock when she saw it herself as she fell from the sky with Diggle.

She spots a trail coming from her left, it’s more clear and walked on, even if the grass is already covering it slightly, and it heads deep inside the Island. Maybe she was lucky, maybe she would find some place where she could protect herself.

But no clearing cames up, no familiar sight cames up. After what Felicity thinks it’s hours she’s parched and way pass feeling hunger as the slipping headache, she knew so well, sets in. She wills herself to walk on, she’s dead either she stops or either she doesn’t find any water and something to eat, anything, better to keep searching. Still the darkness turns heavier, as the daylight starts to fade, and she’s still found nothing, had to physical pain adds the awareness that she’s lost. Exhausted Felicity considers taking the path, maybe one of Oliver’s traps would kill her and end the suffering.

The sound of running water echoes like an illusion, just like the small stream looks like one. Is it safe to drink? Felicity isn’t sure but at this point she doesn’t care. She drink considering the options are either survive and live a few hours more or died earlier than that, a win win of sorts.

She doesn’t die. With a new hope Felicity keeps going. Up front it looks clearer. The trees give way to a clearing, bigger than she expected. In front of her some kind of Camp. The buildings are in ruins, some kind of tower had fallen to the ground, it looks deserted.

The center building had taken the largest hit but a small one a few meters from it had fallen only partially. Inside Felicity find enough protection to stay as safe as possible. A quick search an she manages to find some remains of eating can’s.

“ARGUS” the inscription is still recognizable.

The memory of Lyla makes her smile. Somewhere on this Island there’s an ARGUS prison, one Felicity fully intendes to locate, there would be a guard there, he would have some way to communicate with Lyla.

But for today night is closing fast and, protecting herself the best she can, Felicity tries to get comfortable enough and get herself unnotice.

She hardly sleeps the sounds outside kept waking her up. Strange animal sounds. Sounds she has no idea if they are natural or not, she wills herself to think so.

At the first signs of dawn everything turns quiet, she’s alone as far as she can tell. But the rain is falling heavily. There’s no way to go out and walk into the forest searching for the Beach where the hydroplane had landed when they came here to drop Slade.

Keeping herself dry becomes a priority as making any kind of fire in this weather and without dry wood is impossible. She’s not even sure if she can make fire.

Felicity assess what to do, the rest of the can and rainwater insure her she can survive another day.

The next day the Sun cames up radiant and bright. The water dripping from roofs and trees adds to the saturated ground making it hard to walk. It’s safe to drink water from the rain, Felicity knows that much, but food is becoming a problem. The cans she gathered are her safety net, she rather not use them.

The woods didn’t feel safe but she’s out of options. She walks in carefully, watching for animals. She’s a bit frighten but she needs them to appear, her life depends on it.

The sound of dragging makes her stop. It’s a continuous dragging sound coming a few meters to her left. There’s no one there, nothing she can see, but the dragging keeps going. The small rodent startles her and Felicity holds the scream, but the next vision makes it necessary for her hands to stop the scream from coming out.

The huge snake isn’t has fast as the rodent but she’s fast enough, considering her size. Felicity keeps still, frozen to the ground, out of fear and necessity. The snake moves on away from her. Felicity waits for the dragging sound to become just a whisper in the distance.

She catches her breath, pulling her head to her knees, for a few moments, until her heart stops trying to break out of her chest and her breathing becomes regular. It’s then she hears it, birds. She follows their flight, they are coming down picking something from a nearby bush.

Felicity walks over, all birds scattering in alarm.

“Sorry. You will surely have other food sources, I do not.”

She picks the berries carefully. If birds eat them she’s pretty sure they won’t kill her.

A walk further on to get water and she’s soon back at the abandon buildings. She still has to explore a little more. She knows, from Oliver’s stories, that some of the Island “residents” had radios, with a radio she could get in touch with ARGUS guard much easier, as it is she has no idea where to go, where to start.

A run down of the camp and she manages to understand where she is. She recalls Oliver talking about him and Slade attacking a camp with and airstrip. The airstrip is unusable, the tower is down, still there must have been a radio. Inside she finds the remains of the radio but it’s shattered, no way to make it work ever again.

The bigger building was totally destroyd, like something had blown it up. Knowing Oliver that was probably what did happen.

Near it, two vehicles, in bad shape but still recognizable. One of them even seems to have at least part of the motor intact. As she checks under to hood she has to laugh. There is some kind of motor alright but a lot of the parts are gone, surprisingly not the battery, and the oil deposit had also survived, somehow. Felicity takes the battery, being it looks disconnected chances are it still has enough juice to send some spark, at least enough for her set some fire on.

Taking two wires, Felicity connects them to the battery, the small spark made her laugh. She had fire, she had oil, she had seen some fabric somewhere, she has all the makings for a light.

Felicity spends the rest of the afternoon setting it up, night is closing fast but in the safeness of the little flame that lights her new lair, she feels safe.

Next morning she will go and try to reach the beach, another beach, maybe she’ll get lucky.  But that night she can sleep at ease.

* * *

Oliver knew Diggle wouldn’t forgive him but where he was going he needed to go alone. Even taking the first flight out and spending no time between flights, it had taken him almost two days to getting here.

Renting the hydroplane wasn’t easy, but money was a non issue, not when Felicity’s was in his definition of Hell by herself. The thought brought him so many nightmares. Almost a week, it had been almost a week and Felicity still wasn’t safe. Oliver presses on the hydroplane motors. She has to be there, it’s his worst nightmare but she has to be there.

He shades himself from the question of how he would find her. The Island’s big, she can be anywhere. Oliver doesn’t have one clue. 

Well, that’s not exactly right, Felicity is smart, she would look for water, food and shelter. On his last contact with Diggle, incredibly upset and angry Diggle, he told him Lyla hadn’t heard from her agent on Lyan Yu which meant Felicity wasn’t on that side of the Island. That gave him some places to start the search.

The shape of Lian Yu grows out from the Ocean. The sight would have been unpleasant if it wasn’t for Oliver’s relief that he was finally arriving, getting closer to Felicity, closer to having her safe. This is the only place Felicity had ever been where all connections to the outside world were non-existent, of that he was sure.

The hydroplane runs smoothly over the almost still water of the small bay, until it stops, drifting softly against the Amazo. From the air the hydroplane looks just like another piece of the ship wreck. The Amazo would provide both protection and camouflage. If Prometheus send Felicity here he has a plan, the hydroplane is their only way out of the Island and he will do anything to protect it.

Sitting on the cockpit, Oliver breaths deeply taking out the old map. Never in his life did he thought he would need it again, but here he is thankful he didn’t destroyed it.  

His first stop is going to be the plane wreck, his old home. Felicity was with him there, briefly but she was. Maybe she found her way back. He stops his brain from thinking further about the dangers the forest held, some of them his doing.

On the beach there are no tracks, no clues. The tide had been high that night, all traces, if they existed, would have been cleaned and turned into smooth wet sand. 

Oliver keeps himself out of the trails, they are unsafe. He hopes Felicity hasn’t forgotten the landmines. The memory flashes in his mind and makes him smile, she wouldn’t have forgotten that, just like he would never forget it neither.

The plane wreck’s empty, no sign of anyone being inside lately, no tracks on the surrounding ground.

Taking an energy bar Oliver checks the map for the next sheltering possibility. Shadowspire camp. It’s the closest and the buildings are probably in fair conditions. With no time to waste, after a sip of water, he reenters the dangerous forest that he knows so well.

Even if it was the closest, daylight is almost gone when Oliver gets to Shadowspire camp. The buildings are almost intact, which is both good and motive for caution, anyone could be lurking inside. Silently Oliver checks every building. All empty. Felicity isn’t here, no sign of she ever did. 

Darkness engulfes everything leaving him no choice but get ready to spend the night. The wet surroundings make the task of making fire a difficult one, but he manages, and soon the fire is warming him up.

The thought flashes in an instant, could Felicity make a fire? As risky as it was it was also the best way to keep safe from wild animals. Oliver fought the panic wave that came flooding in as the thought of Felicity dead came into perspective. The thought of having to dig another grave in this Island, was daunting

He searches the sky for any sign of fire but it’s impossible, the trees are too high. 

Oliver tries to get comfortable, he tries to sleep but he can’t, not when all he see when he closes his eyes is Felicity calling out for help, his help, and the feelling of powerlessness, the ending struggle and despair to reach her.

The first shades of dawn don’t came soon enough and Oliver is already moving, There is only one other place on his list, then finding her will be close to impossible, but he will do it. A vow he takes as he walks torward ARGUS Camp, and Fyers airstrip. 

The Sun’s shining high above when Oliver gets to the wrecked buildings. No fire remnants, no signs of anyone. His hope starts to fail as he searches the buildings one by one and no signs of life. The smell of burnt oil make his senses react, it’s unexpected, doesn’t fit. 

With renew hope Oliver follows the trace in to a small support building, there are tracks going in and out, light footprints. Inside a small fabric wick sits ligthed over a big can of oil. Only one person in this Island could have been this ingenious.

“Felicity” the name came out as a light breath of pure relief and awe.

 "FELICITY" his calling echoes the nearby mountain silencing all animals in the vicinity; “FELICITY” only the echo gaves him an answer. 

Maybe Prometheus is listening, maybe he’s rejoicing with his desperation, Oliver doesn’t care, in this moment he doesn’t care for anything except finding her.

“FELI…” the sound of running, cuts the calling short, it came from the trees on his left. Oliver gets an arrow ready.

“Oliver… OLIVER.”

Dropping everything he runs to the trees just in time to catch Felicity in his arms. She feels cold, thinner but otherwise, his Felicity.

Felicity doesn’t even care how this miracle happen, she just holds on tight and wishes she could never let go.

But Oliver needs to see her, to watch her eyes, to reassure himself she’s safe.

“I’m okay, Oliver.”

She feel all the tension leaving Oliver’s body with a shiver as he holds her even harder. Close to crushing her but she welcomes it until it starts to hurt

“Oliver… Oliver…”

“Sorry.”

He lets go. The tension fading away into a heartfelt smile.

“It’s okay. I’m so glad you’re here.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck she tiptoes to get the height needed for her shin to fit perfectly on the creviss of his neck. And she’s home.

After a week Oliver feels that all his finally right in the world. He looks back at the forest behind her with a smile.

“Where were you going?”

“I was trying to get to the ARGUS prison, I know there’s a guard there.”

And she was going the wrong way, but that didn’t matter, she was safe and in his arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has found Felicity but they are not safe. They need to survive and the Island is not the best place to be at the moment.

The relief of having Felicity safe in his arms after all the nightmare of unknowing; almost made him miss it.

The silence. Total silence. A silence that scream in alarm, more than any siren.

Felicity tensed in his arms. She had notice it too. But there’s not even a shred of fear, only the defense system kicking in, in both of them as they stood, half in the light from the clearing, half in the dark from the trees.

The soft echo of the birds had picked up again gaining volume and high pitched alarm. Like a lightning storm coming closer the disturbing noise grew. It took but a moment for Oliver to identify the sound. A helicopter.

Felicity heard it too and in unison they back away into the trees. The sound grows closer and closer. Even if the birds chirp in alarm, the sound of the blades cutting the air and the echo makes it impossible to distinguish anything else.

Whoever it is takes it’s time and approaches the base clearing slowly, searching. Felicity wonders if they are searching for her or for Oliver. Maybe both. As they watch the helicopter hovering over the camp.

Oliver smiles to himself. There’s no trace. Felicity was careful and he couldn’t be more proud of her.

Still, stay still. Felicity repeated over and over as she followed the helicopter strange dance. Her attempts to recognize anyone inside were unsuccessful.

They keep still until the sound fades in the distance and the bird songs are back to normal.

“They are searching for my body.”

The ominous picture that filled his mind for weeks being uttered so calmly by Felicity made his heart clench. Pulling her harder into his arms Oliver fastly argued

“No. it’s me. He has no idea where I am. He suspects I came here but he doesn’t know. He wants to make sure.”

“Prometheus?”

“Wasn’t Prometheus that brought you here?”

“Don’t know. It didn’t look like Prometheus. Whoever it was, was shorter… I think.”

Felicity was puzzled and surprised but Oliver was just getting increasingly on hedge. The helicopter would check the other camp and come up empty. Soon they would start to canvas the Island.

“Let’s go.”

“We can go home?”

He didn’t think so. Whoever it was hunting then would be in control of the beaches. They had to lay low.

“We’ll find our own home, Felicity. We are too much in the open here.”

“Can we take the lantern? Or at least destroy it?”

The creativity and skill to make it, plus the fact it was still there, burning, was a telltale sign Felicity had been there.

“We should bring it.”

Oliver blows the twinkling flame and almost misses Felicity glimpse.

“What’s wrong?”

“It was hard. Harder than I thought.”

Oliver smiles

“Making fire?”

“Everything. I kept trying to recall what you told me. The dangers. I kept trying to remember, to avoid them, but I don’t think I could do it.”

“You did.”

“I barely got here, Oliver. It’s hard.”

Oliver steps closer amazed by how much Felicity unwittingly had accomplished. He rubs his hands softly up her arms letting them rest over her shoulders.

“You survived. And now we will. Together.”

It was Felicity turn to get a distinct feeling of alarm.

“We should…”

The same feeling hit Oliver. Maybe it’s just a feeling but… by now the helicopter had signal it’s unsuccessful mission. Taking everything from the lantern to the oil to the food cans they leave the ruins as untouched as possible and disappear into the woods. Just in time to avoid the small team lurking in, on the buildings.

The Team moves almost as Black Ops but not quite. Seen up close it’s clear they are not military, not anymore, but they were, once.

* * *

The plane was his home for so long that going back was almost ingrained but it was the wrong place to go. Somewhere on the Island, Slade was behind bars. Prometheus could easily get to him. ARGUS guard was nothing more but a nuisance. And Slade would bring him right there.

Yao Fei cave was a better option. At least until he knew who was after them.

Felicity kept close, avoiding the paths made for a harder walk but she kept a good pace and soon he recognizes the ground. The cave is invisible from the outside, its safety crippled only by the single entrance and being access to an underworld Felicity was already familiar with.

“Oliver, tell this isn’t…”

“It’s the safest place. The idol is not there anymore.”

“That’s really not much of a reassurance.”

Oliver couldn’t dismiss her fears as he too felt uneasy even if the entrance to the corridor that leads to the underworld was blocked.

“It’s temporary, Felicity. Just until we can get…”

Where? Where was it safe? 

Felicity felt more than saw Oliver’s worry.

“Just stay, Oliver. Don’t leave me here all alone. Magic is not my strong suite no matter how that sorceress favored me.”

Oliver smiled at the memory before turning somber once more as he focuses on her request.

“Never again, Felicity. Never again.”

With ease Oliver lit the lantern once more. The light transforms the cave but not in the way he thought. The flickering flame casts shadows on the walls, ghost like shadows. And he needed to hunt. Felicity, amazingly, had survived feeding on not much more than berries but she needed proteins, that was starting to show and it was a reason for concern.

“Felicity I need to go hunt something for us to eat.”

The spark of fear crosses her eyes but she fights it. She understands the need to have some food.

“I’ll gather some wood then.”

He wanted to refuse but the cold cave, the need for firewood and Felicity moving before he could stop her made it impossible.

“Felicity.” He waits for her to look at him “Be careful.”

“I won’t go far.”

Oliver watches as she moves closer to the trees. He has to risk it. Felicity will run to the cave as soon as she notices danger ,and food, her well being his is priority. Thing is he wants to check something else, something that will take time.


End file.
